The Reading of: Naruto the Twin Tails
by Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's Fan
Summary: I just recently got this account, and fairy tail dragon slayer is letting me use his story 'Naruto the Twin Tails' and make a 'The Reading of:' story with it. I actually got started writing because I really liked reading his stories!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**

**I have been reading fairy tail dragon slayer's stories since he started, and after months I decided to make my own account. I asked him if I could use his story in a 'The Reading:' and he said sure! So please read his stories! I am trying to copy the way he writes, so I won't update as often as he does... of course, fairy tail dragon slayer always seems to update one or two of his stories every day. **

**- Story Begin -**

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki looked around the room as the woke up to find that they were in a room they had never been to before, and they weren't the only ones there. Standing nearby were a white haired man named Jiraiya, and next to him were Minato's three students Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Rin Noihara. Standing up and leaning against the wall at the other side of the room was the Tsunade Senju.

"Welcome to the world of the living Minato." Jiraiya said with a grin, having already come to terms with the fatc that they had no way of getting out of this room. The room itself would grow to fit their needs, and in the middle of the room were two couchs and three chairs.

"Where are we?" Minato asked as he held his six monthes pregnant wife sit down in one of the chairs in the room, while he frowned when he noticed that he couldn't feel his chakra. It was there, but for some reason it couldn't react to anything he wanted it to do.

"Apparently some really powerful person brought us here, and they want us to read that." Jiraiya said as he pointed at the book lying on top of the table, and Minato took a piece of paper off the top of the book and started reading it out loud.

_ Dear Konoha Ninja,_

_You may not leave this room until you completely finish the book on the table, and once you finish this book the one after it will appear. The book itself is about Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato and Kushina. Everyone in this room has been selected for the sole purpose that most of you played an important part in his life._

"... Naruto." Kushina mumbled as she gave her belly an affectionate rub, and Tsunade moved to sit next to Kushina on the couch. Minato sat on her other side and placed an arm around her as he himself continued to read out loud.

_Now, because these are events of the future there will be rules. The words in the book will only appear when you finish each chapter, so a single person may not read ahead._

"That sucks." Obito said as the young Uchiha glared at the book for not being willing to give it's answers up to a single person.

_Screw You Obito._

"You just got told off by a letter." Kakashi said neutrally, and Obito pouted lightly at it being true. He also wondered how the letter knew what he was going to say, and Minato smirked lightly when he read what the letter said next.

_Because I am a magic letter, anyway,there is a TV on the wall that will show you certain scenes in the book. As well a pictures when the times are right, or under certain requests. Wiht that said, I bid you a good reading... this letter with self-destruction in two seconds._

_P.S. this message ended two second ago._

*Boom*

Minato had his head blasted back from the mini-explosion, and everyone lasughed at his expense. Minato's eye twitched when he heard his own wife laughing at him, and his sensei Jiraiya was looking at the book that was now in his hands.

"Naruto the Twin Tails? Now that is a weird name for a book." Jiraiya commented as he held the book up, and then looked at everyone. Kushina looked at the book, before she raised her hand for Jiraiya to toss it to her. After catching it and opening it she coughed slightly to clear her throught before she started reading out loud.

_**Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, floated through an endless void of pitch black and swirling despair. Even he could tell that there was one thing that had changed from a few hours ago...**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki... was dead.**_

"That is a weird way to start a book." Obito commented to break the silence that everyone was feeling when they heard the main character of the story was already dead. Kushina had her jaw dropped at what she had just read, before Minato looked at her with a smile.

"Obviously he doesn't stay dead, or this would be a very short book." Minato corrected with a bit of killing intent directed at Obito, and said boy gulped.

_**To be more exact he had died while saving his country from the threat known as Akatsuki. Well, that was what he would have liked to say, but the truth was that Naruto Uzumaki had been ordered to death by the very people he would have died to protect. After the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki had attacked the village directly the Temp. Hokage at the time Danzo Shimura had ordered his death when he realized that he could not extract the Kyuubi from Naruto. So he used the excuse of 'saving the village from future threats' and had Naruto killed by one of his closest teammates.**_

"THAT BASTARD!" Kushina shouted as she prepared to rip the book in half, only for Minato to take it from her and hold it in his hands as he prepared to read in her place while he calmed down and rubbed her stomach to calm herself down.

_**He was not sure if she had been willing to do it, or had been threatened. Naruto would not blame Sakura for his death, she may have slipped the poison in his ramen, but he would forgive her for killing him since that was who he was. He would forgive his friends, and do anything for them. The last thing he had seen while alive was Sakura crying over his fallen body. The anguish on her face was enough to rid him of any hate he could have felt at her. Naruto did not have it in him to hate her, because not only was she one of his precious people, but also his first crush.**_

_**He just felt sad that he would never be able to tell Hinata his answer to her confession when she risked her life and nearly died to save him. Naruto felt regret he could never save Sasuke from his darkness. He felt sadness that he could never achieve peace for the Shinobi world. Above all though, Naruto was angry that even after dying somebody was punishing him by not letting him see his, dare he admit it, Father-Figure Jiraiya of the Sannin.**_**b**

"It looks like you an I are already dead in this story, eh Minato?" Jiriaya said as Tsunade looked at him in shock at how easily he accepted the fact he was seemingly dead in this story, while Minato looked at the book sadly. He started to read out loud again to keep his emotions away from him.

_**"I don't know if I should be angry that I can't feel the Kyuubi anymore, or if I should be happy. Kyuubi, if you can hear me just no that... I forgive you for making my life the way it was. I don't know why you attacked, but I forgive you." Naruto whispered, but he was very sure his words fell on deaf ears. **_

Everyone was silent as that struck a familiar cord in them all, and Kushina held back tears of anger and sadness at what she must have given to her son. Of course, that would mean that SHE was also dead and Naruto had grown up without his parents.

_**If the Kyuubi had heard him, or if he was in him at all, Naruto thought that he was being ignored by the large fox. Naruto felt his head hit something, and when he looked up he blushed when his eyes saw the image of woman's panties. A black lace thong to be more precise.**_

"EPIC!" Jiraiya shouted, only to have to dodge an angry punch from Tsunade for his open perversion, while Obito had a small nosebleed that thankfully nobody notices... besides Rin, but she didn't say anything about it.

_**"I have been waiting more you Uzumaki-san. You have been asleep for a very long time, and I have waited far to patiently for you to regain the energy needed to wake up in this zone." The sweet as honey voice of a girl with hair as black as night, and skin that was a beautiful pale tone. Onix eyes gazed down at him with unknown emotion, and he saw that she was wearing what civilians had worn in his life that was labled as 'Gothic' style clothing. **_

_**"Asleep?" Naruto said with a very small glint of fear in his eyes. She smirked down at him with the barest of smiles, and while it was not an evil smirk it surely was not a pleasant one either. Like somebody was looking down on him, like he was beneath them. He looked up in her eyes... No, Naruto gave her the most powerful GLARE he could offer. He would NOT be looked down on, not when he had been his whole life. She actually flinched back from his glare that was so filled with loathing that even somebody of her status would be hesitant to go head on with it.**_

_**"Yes... you have been at rest for the last four hundred years, and while your were very nice compnay for that time. I was asked by... a very powerful person many years ago to give you a few choices for how you would like you next adventure to be." The girl stated and Naruto looked at her with a confused look. He still had no idea where he was, and the fact he had been asleep for hundreds of years was scary to him. Without a doubt all his friends had died and went to the afterlife without him, and he might never see any of them again.**_

"That sounds pretty sad..." Rin said, and everyone in the room nodded slightly as their hearts went out for the boy. They also wondered who this powerful person was that apparently wanted Naruto to have another chance at life.

"Choices? Does that mean he can chose what he wants to do?" Tsunade asked, and everyone looked at Minato to read further.

_**"What are my... choices?" Naruto asked with a sigh. It was not like he had any chakra now that he was dead to defend himself if this girl decided to attack, and he was unable to move his body anyway. He was completely at the mercy of another person that could erase him from existance. He was only a soul now, so what choice did he have but listening.**_

_**"The first choice you are being given is to be made into an Angel and allowed to watch humans grow as people. Killing Fallen Angels that betray their existance as Angels, and never being allowed to fall in love again." The girl stated and Naruto knew that he would not be doing that choice. The thought of killing for the rest of his life, and never being able to start a family would break him on the inside.**_

"NOPE!" Kushina shouted with her arms crossed, and everyone laughed lightly at her.

_**"I... I can't do that. I don't even know what an angel really is, but never having a family... sounds like Hell to me. I don't think I can live without loved ones. Precious people to keep me going and protect." Naruto said and the girl nodded, but did not really care. To her this was just another favor that she was being asked by a now dead person. She would give him his choices, and then send him on his way to his next life.**_

"Wow, that is pretty cold. You have some competition now Kakashi-teme." Obito said, and the silver haired boy grunted but ignored him otherwise.

_**"The next choice, becoming my son and carrying on my legacy of the Dragon of Infinity when I hand over the title. You will become a force to be feared, and others will tremble under your might." The girl stated, and Naruto shook his head. That did not sound very appealing to him, and he could honestly say he did not care about power at all. She seemed to understand what his wish was and snapped her fingers in annoyance. She had actually been hoping he would pick that choice.**_

"Next please!" Kushina shouted again with her arms crossed.

_**"Next please." Naruto said and the girl pulled out a pure white orb that seemed to have cat ears on top of it made from energy.**_

"Your son is already so much like you it seems." Tsunade said when she noticed how Kushina blushed slightly with a smile, while the others wondered about the last choice.

_**"The last choice is becoming the brother to a very lonely girl. Your name will remain unchanged, and you will still be able to use Senjutsu and Chakra when you grow older. You will have to start this life out as a baby, and you will have a 'family' of sorts outside of her." The girl stated and Naruto smiled at that choice. He would gladly take that over all the other ones, and the girl seemed to sense it so with a sigh she thrust the orb into his face.**_

"Ding ding ding!" Kushina shouted when she went over what the last choice was in her head and figured that she liked it. The others looked at the goofballs of the group when Obito started to nod sagely.

_**His body started to vanish, and he sent the girl one last smile before he finished vanishing. He did not even notice the curious look she had on her face as he vanished.**_

_**"Naruto Uzumaki... You are interesting." The girl said as she enjoyed the solitude once more, but something was already wrong. Something was missing, and she could tell one thing...**_

_**She had gotten used to... No, she had enjoyed having Naruto here with her.**_

"That actually sounds pretty sweet of her." Minato interupted himself, before he noticed everyone looking at him to continue.

_**[With Naruto]**_

_***Thump Thump***_

_**'Where am I now?' Naruto thought as he noticed that his body was no longer what it should be. He could tell it was MUCH weaker, and that he was both naked and floating in something curled up in a ball. He was cramped even further by the fact he could feel another thing near him. He could not move, and he could not breath. Yet, he was still alive?**_

"That is the question of the year." Jiraiya said sarcastically, and Tsunade gave him a look that said shut up.

_***Thump Thump***_

_**'What the fuck is that noise? Sounds like a beating heart.' Naruto thought as he tried to move his body, and only succeded in kicking his leg. He felt vibrations go through his prison, and a strange pressure push down on him. The vibrations got harder, and he could make out some muffled voices maybe?**_

"... HOLY CRAP HE IS IN THE WOMB!" Kushina shouted when she realized where he was, and this was perhaps the only time they would ever hear about being in the womb from a person view-point. Tsunade looked interested in this, and what it would be like.

_***Thump Thump***_

_**'... Damnit! I was thinking I would just be a baby! Not actually be in the womb!' Naruto thought in annoyance. Oh well, he could still feel his chakra in his body so he could at least train in that while he was waiting. If the Kyuubi was still inside him his reserves would be monsterous, but if he also trained it in the womb they would be INSANLY UNREAL. He could also claim to be the first baby to ever train while in the womb, since physical training was out big time.**_

"Now even out of the womb, and he is already training... this baby has the most determination I have ever seen." Kakashi commented for the first time, and everyone nodded lightly at how weird that was. Training child shoilders was one thing, but an unborn baby training while in the room was just freakish.

_***Thump Thump***_

_**He started this excersize by using chakra over his body to light up the inside of the womb with a very dull light, and he could see he was not alone. Next to him was, like himself, a still developing baby with tiny cat ears and a tail sticking from the bottom of her spine.**_

"Cat ears?" Rin asked asked, and everyone shrugged. They had no idea what that was about either.

_**'This is totally weird. I wonder which of us will be the older twin?' Naruto thought as he channeled chakra through the inside of his body until he started to exhaust his supply and fell asleep to the beating of the woman's heart.**_

_***Thump Thump***_

_**'How long has it been? Weeks, Days, Monthes, or Hours?' Naruto thought as he woke up once again. Today he was working on control over his hands by moving his fingers according to a pattern. Ring, middle, middle, ring, pinky, thumb, pinky, index, and finally thumb. He would do this with both hands while channeling his chakra through his body until he was nearly empty, and every time he woke up after exhausting himself he was greeted by a slightly larger reserve and darkness of the womb.**_

"That would drive me insane." Kushina said as she looked at her own belly in pity. She wondered if the Naruto inside her was feeling the same way about the womb as the Naruto in the book.

_***Thump Thump Thump***_

_**'Okay, that was weird.' Naruto thought as the woman's heartbeat started to pick up, and he felt his twin moving around like crazy next to him. He stirred in anticipation at finally being born, but he knew that something could go wrong if he tried to fight his already moving sister for the position of first born. It was annoying that her tiny feet were hitting him, but he would let her exit first.**_

"Such a ladies man, and not even out of the womb." Rin said with a slight giggle, and some of the people in the room chuckled when Obito got an understanding look on his face.

"This is... the most interesting baby in the world." Obito said much like the most interesting ninja beer comercial he loved listening to on the radio.

_**He lit up the womb once more with his chakra, and he could see his sister wiggling down. He made a toothless smile at the energy she was escaping with, and already knew she would be a hyper baby.**_

_***ThumpThumpThump***_

_**Naruto stopped channeling chakra after about an hour of his sister trying to escape the woman they were in, since he would need his own energy to escape, but he was also about to half of his chakra. Once he could no longer see her feet Naruto gave a tiny prick at the Placenta with wind chakra and started his own proccess of being born.**__i_

"A baby that knows elemental manipulation... badass baby." Jiraiya commented, and it wasn't like anyone could deny his claim so they just let Minato continue.

_***ThumpThumpThumpThump***_

_**'Just keep squirming Naruto, you can do it. You beat pain, so being born is childs play for you. Come on, this will be a pease of cake!' Naruto thought with his highly developed brain for a baby. Thankfully due to his keeping his memories for the most part, he could only remember a few people from his past life at this point. That and his techniques.**_

_**Naruto squirmed along the linings of the woman he was in and made his way down the already slightly worn tunnel to freedom.**_

"That's what she..." Obito started before he realized how lame he was about to look, and shut up.

_***Thump Thump Thump***_

_**'Her heartbeat... is slowing?' Naruto asked himself as he moved father than he thought he could to escape his prison. He would be free, and he was going to be there for his sister! She would never be alone on his watch! He was Naruto Fucking Uzumaki!**_

_***Thump... Thump... Thump***_

_**Naruto could see light, he could feel freedom of his prison. He could practically TASTE the air he would finally be able to breath, and not have to need the cord sticking in his belly for air. Naruto took a few more seconds for his head to reach the opening, and he was shocked when the woman's... his mother's heartbeat just stopped.**_

_**'NO! Don't leave your daughter!' Naruto thought and he felt hands on him help him out of his now dead mother. He closed his eyes on instinct from the bright light, since his chakra just made a dull light, he was unused to the light of day. He felt a hand hit his bottom, and he tried to yell but all that came out was garble. The pain of his highly sensative nerves at this moment made tears leak from his eyes to combine with the emotion side of his turmoil.**_

_**"Oh now isn't this a pleasent surprise. How rare to see a male Nekoshou, and aren't you the cutest little brother I could ever hope for. Such bright blond hair. It makes your kitten features all the more cuter... Naruto-chan Nya!" The figure holding him said before he was gently held against her breast, and he could see his other crying sister being held in their elder sisters other arm. Naruto felt his tail move around, and he moved closer to the comfort of his... sisters breast.**_

"Daaawwww!" Obito and Kushina said at the same time, while everyone in the room had to wonder why the hell the sister wasn't sad over her mother's death apparently.

"Can we see what this girl looks like?" Jiraiya asked, before every male in the room had to hide a boner when the screen turned on and showed the older sister that had been holding Naruto. Tsunade looked at the girls slimmer waist oin jealousy, and how it made even her bust look smaller when compared to this girl.

_**'So warm, this unconditional love, is so warm.' Naruto thought as he drifted off slightly, while his mind was very developed his body was still that of a new-born, He could not exert himself very much before tuckering himself out.**_

_**"Say hello to Naruto-chan Shirone-chan Nya!" The figure said with that warm feeling returning to Naruto heart. He was truly happy he had made this choice, he already had the one thing he always wanted...**_

_**A family.**_

Everyone ws silent when they heard that, e bcause while they were hapy for him they couldn't help but see Minato and Kushina's bitter sweet smiles.

_**[Four Years later]**_

_**Kuroka was his sisters name as it would appear he had learned, and as it would turn out they came from a Race from the underworld known as Nekomata. Actually, much to Naruto's surprise they were the rarer form of Nekomata known as Nekoshou. They were stronger and better all around than Nekomata, but he also sadly learned that they were a species on the brink of extinction. They were rare now, and his male status was rarer still.**_

"Damn, that sucks." Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow at the new terms she hadn't heard before.

_**His sister tried to raise them as best she could, but most of the time thye just roamed from place to place. Stealing to survive, and she would take advantage of her womanly body to charm men before killing them and robbing them blind to pay for their next meal. Shirone was clueless to these facts, but Naruto knew what she was doing. He would not hate her for it though, she was doing it to care for her family after all. Naruto sat completely still and channelled all of his chakra out of his body and created a barrier that would tell him if anyone entered the area. He would have used Senjutsu, since he was still able to do it as a Nekomata, but he learned one startling fact.**_

_**He would also absorb the Hatred and Anger of the world when he tried, he no longer had to worry about turning to stone. Now he needed to worry about going insane!**_

"Holy crap, your son knew how to use Senjutsu!" Jiraiya shouted in shock, before he blinked when the other part of the Senjutsu registered in his head. The fact that apparently Naruto's life so far wasn't a good one was forgotten when everyone heard his surprised shout.

_**"Naruto-chan, go wake up Shirone-chan! We have to get out of here Nya!" Kuroka yelled and Naruto hopped into action just in time to pick up his twin sister and run up to Kuroka. Shirone woke up from the jolt, and just when they were all about to run away they were trapped inside of barrier of shadows. Naruto could feel it draining their energy, and at the rate it was going Shirone would be dead soon from depletion.**_

"That doesn't sound good." Kushina said nervously, and Minato nodded in agreement with her.

_***Clap Clap Clap***_

_**"Kuroka-san, you have been a naughty girl. Stealing from, and killing other devils. You knew that one day you would get caught, but to see such young children in your care gives me an even better idea. Become my slave Kuroka, and join my peerage and they will live. Add your power to my own, and they may live to see another day by my will." A man with bat wings coming from his back said as he mock clapped for them. Naruto and Kuroka hissed at the man in anger, while Shirone had already fainted from having her energy drained. The man laughed, and showed no signs of being intimidated.**_

_**"You're a bastard!" Kuroka said without the tic at the end of her sentence. Naruto gave the vile man a look that could skin a dog. His tail stood straight in his anger, and Kuroka placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He was not strong enough to defeat this foe, and neither was she at the moment. They would play his game, and then like the cats they were they would strike at the best chance.**_

"They seem a lot like ninja." Kakashi commented, and everyone hummed in agreement with him.

_**"I am a devil after all, so being a bastard should be expected!" The man said as if he was proud of the fact that he was basically inslaving their whole family. Naruto really did not like this man.**_

"I would tear his ball off and feed them to him, and then rip his heart out." Kushina said in a low tone, while the rest in the room slowly moved farther away from the red haired woman.

_**"Not a single hair on their head will be hurt Nya?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes, and her hazel eyes stared at this man deeply into his very soul.**_

_**"Onee-chan! Don't you even think of going with th-" Naruto started before she slapped him on his whiskered cheek and knocked him to the ground. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at raising a hand against him, and the betrayed look in Naruto's blue eyes broke her heart. She was doing this for them, and she was not about to be told off for what she was about to do.**_

_**"Be silent Little Brother Nya! Grown ups are talking!" Kuroka said and Naruto gave the devil in front of them a glare for this. His eyes turned from sky blue to the same hazel as his sisters, before they went back to blue when he turned away.**_

"That sounds pretty cool." Rin said helpfully, and to try and break the bad mood that seemed to be growing in the room.

_**"Yes, Onee-chan." Naruto muttered quietly, and he could tell the piece of trash in front of him was enjoying their misery.**_

_**"I will join you, but they better not have a single cute hair on their ears out of place." Kuroka stated and the man nodded.**_

_**"I swear it by my name that they will remain unhurt." The devil said with a grin and from then on Naruto and his siblings personal hell started.**_

"Okay, you don't have to be a genius to see that man was lying." Obito said out loud, and Kakashi nodded next to him surprisingly in agreement with his teammate.

_**[Naruto and Shirone Age: Eight]**_

_**"In order to prevent the charges from becoming future threats to society they are sentenced... to death by beheading. Bring the prisoners forward!" A devil said with a snarl as two eight year old children were tossed into the room, and onto the cold hair floor. They were in chains and shockled to each other with bruises covering their bodies, and their clothes in shreds with still bleeding cuts.**_

"Okay, how the FUCK did this happen." Jiraiya asked with a serious look on his face when he heard Minato say that out loud. Everyone in the room looked angry that eight year olds were about to have their heads cut off, before Minato raised his head to stop them.

_**'DAMN YOU KUROKA!' Naruto yelled in his head without the ability to think straight. One year ago Kuroka had gone insane and killed the devil that had taken them in, while he hated the man he had given them clothes and fed them. To his knowledge Kuroka had taken to playing with Senjutsu and lost control, and now Nekomata were being put to death everywhere for her mistake. He hated the man to, but killing him in a rage was more trouble than it was worth!**_

"At least we know how it happened." Tsunade said as her mind went into overdrive to figure out if there was anything else to the story.

_**Shirone was thinking the same thing as tears freely feel onto the floor under them. The only thing she was grateful for was that she would at least die with her one good sibling. Her dear younger twin, the one that played with her these last for years. He had even taken beatngs for her in the cell they had been forced in for the last year, while still trying to cheer her up.**_

_**'I hate you Kuroka! My name is no longer Shirone!' She thought with anger before feet stepped on their backs and pushed them into the ground. Naruto and the now nameless sister looked at each other as two axes were raised into the air. **_

_**"Brother... smile for me one last time." The girl that now had no name said to her brother, and he smiled for her widely. He let his cat ears and tail out proudly in their final moments, and she felt a small smile work it's way to her face.**_

"That is actually sweet, but with how thick the book is I doubt the actually die." Minato pointed out when Rin had started tearing up the more he read, and the other's blinked when they realized the book was a lot thicker.

_**"I love you Sister." Naruto said as tears leaked from his eyes. Life here had been short, but his time with his sister had been sweeter than anything in his last life.**_

_**"Brother... I love you too." His sister said and they placed their foreheads together and waited for the inevitable to come. To hear the last swing of the ax before they were killed for the mistake of Kuroka. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw flaming red hair and gold armor standing above them.**_

_**'Sirzechs Lucifer!' Naruto thought in honest shock, after all, it was not every day one of the Four Great Satans stopped your death sentence. If he had come for any other reason he was sure they would be dead by now, since Naruto was still not very strong at this moment. He was even scared to try Senjutsu for fear of going insane like his... like Kuroka did.**_**b**

"That guy seems pretty important." Rin pointed out, and Kushina puffed her chest out in pride.

"Of course, people with red hair are always important!" Kushina said with a grin, and everyone in the room looked at her with neutral looks.

_**He wondered what his plan for them was.**_

_**[The Next Day]**_

_**'This is suppose to be the girl that is looking after us... what a nerd.' Naruto thought with a deadpan glance at the giggling girl watching the TV in her room. Anime posters lined her walls, and little figurine were all over the place. A red chess set was in the room to match her red hair, and she wore a simple black night dress with her bat wings sticking out. She had not even noticed them yet, and his sister had gained a neutral demeaner. Hiding her emotions from all that were not Naruto.**_

_**"Row Row Fight the Power!" The ten year old red head yelled before she blushed when she saw they were watching her. The again, they had almost no presence when it came to people noticing them. They were cats after all.**_

"I wonder if they purr..." Rin said, before she was hit in the face by a pillow thrown by Kushina.

"No Uzumaki will purr." Kushina said with a growl to her voice, because she herself was wondering if he would purr or not.

_**"Devils are weird." His sister said with no emotion, and Naruto nodded with a grim look. He did not like devils on princible now, even though their lives were spared by a devil. It was devils that had their lives put in danger in the first place.**_

_**"The right word for this one in nerd." Naruto corrected his slightly older twin with a hint of amusement when he saw the devil girl blush and throw herself under the sheet. When she came out her blush was gone and she stood in front of them with a regal air.**_

_**"Hello my name is Rias Gremory, heir of the noble house of Gremory." Rias introduced and Naruto frowned at the title she bore. It must suck being a noble.**_

"It really does." Tsunade and Kushina said at the same time, before they smiled at each other.

_**"Naruto." He said simply and nidged his sister to say her name, but she refused to give it. **_

_**"I have no name." She said simply, and Naruto sighed. She would let nobody but him call her that name, and only in private when nobody was around.**_

_**"Hmm... Koneko! Koneko Toujou, and you are Naruto Toujou now!" She said excitedly, and Naruto scowled for a moment at how easily this girl named his sister. Then again, he would have named her the same thing so it was not something he could argue with.**_

"... Did she just have the gall to try and give people names, instead of trying to learn them?" Obito said with a raised eyebrow, while everyone in the room thought about it for a moment. It was weird that this girl was already giving them new names.

_**Koneko tilted her head, before nodding in acceptance. Anything was better than her old name, and Naruto just sighed. He liked Shirone better, even if their si... Kuroka gave her that name. Naruto grabbed Koneko's hand and they silently nodded to each other.**_

_**Whatever they faced from here own they would do it together.**_

_**Even if he had to get his claws bloody with the death of a thousand devils he would always be by Koneko's side. Just like she would always be by his.**_

"HRNNG!" Jiraiya shouted as his man pride was wounded at hearing those words come out of Minato's mouth, and Kushina giggled at how cheesy it sounded when Minato was the one saying it.

_**[Six Monthes Later]**_

_**Both Koneko and Naruto punched the ground to test their new strength, and the ground not only shattered at the contact, but they felt nothing from the hit either. Naruto smiled at the strength of his new powers, and combined with his Nekoshou speed and relflex's he would be a beast of the battlefield.**_

"Deadly combo." Obit said with a grin, and Rin nodded next to him.

_**Koneko gribbed her fist, and Naruto grimanced when devil wings shot out of their backs. The new additioned to their body only spoke of one thing.**_

_**They were now the Twin Tails of Rias Gremory's peerage.**_

"That explains the name." Tsunade said as she noticed that the two seemed to have super strength now, and Jiraiya shivered when he remembered getting hit by people with super strength.

_**Rooks to defend their King.**_

"I guess that is the end of the chapter... who wants to read next?" Minato asked, before he tossed the book to Kakashi when he raised his hand. He himself could only wonder what the next chapter would hold.

**Chapter End.**

**I didn't write any of the words in bold, that goes to fairy tail dragon slayer. Please read his stories, they really are really good. **


End file.
